


Foreign Territory

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and T'Pol get carried away. (05/08/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Chapter One

Trip Tucker vowed silently to never step foot off Enterprise again until the crew got home. He was getting quite sick of these planets, and sometimes the aliens on them, that took him hostage. Nope, he was staying onboard from now on, regardless of the temptation. This was the last straw.

As he made his way through the dark, dense foliage, Trip thought back to yesterday. They'd found another Minshara class planet, much like the ones before it. Trip was always itching to be on the away teams. This time Captain Archer didn't even argue with him. He let him go pitch his tent again, have a little shore leave. There were five on the team: himself, Malcolm, T'Pol, Hoshi and Travis. The Captain had elected to stay behind this time. Trip was a bit disappointed, but he wasn't going to let his friend's absence ruin his camp-out. 

The weather on the planet was tropical. A dense rain forest covered 80% of it. It took a while but T'Pol managed to zero in on a clearing large enough for Travis to land the shuttle. They set up camp near a wide, rapid flowing river. The sound of the water rushing and birds calling relaxed Trip immediately. This was his idea of paradise.

After doing the "work" part of the mission, taking scans and samples of the native flora and fauna, the group worked to get dinner ready. Even T'Pol pitched in, boiling water for rice over their fire. Trip regarded her with curiosity throughout the meal. She was coming along slowly, getting used to her Human crewmates. Though she did not share in the laughter, he was beginning to see the amusement in her eyes at their friendly banter.

The sun had long set, casting dark shadows across the clearing. The chatter and jokes had dwindled and the five sat in companionable silence, watching the flames of the fire dance before them. Trip found himself watching the Vulcan again. She sat across from him, easy to view. T'Pol was leaning back against a rock, staring into the fire. She didn't blink. Trip smiled at that, figuring she was probably meditating and didn't even know it. 

Rising from his place by the fire, Trip gave a quick nod to Malcolm and trotted off into the darkness. He needed to relieve himself. The sounds of the rushing water around him made doing so absolutely blissful. When he was finished, he wandered down to the edge of the river. He was half tempted to dive in and wash off all the dirt and grime from the day.

Ah, what the hell, Trip thought. He unzipped his coveralls and stripped naked. He waded carefully into the river, mindful of the strong current. He waded out until he was chest deep, planting his feet firmly in the mud and rocks so he wouldn't get washed away. Trip relaxed as the cool water rushed around him. His mind began to wander on about his engines, about what was for breakfast, and about what a fantastic place this was and too bad Cap'n was missing it. He thought about how much he loved his job. His thoughts began to wander towards a certain Vulcan he knew. Trip smiled and shook his head.

And then something caught his attention, snapping him out of his reverie. A form was approaching slowly. Trip squinted into the darkness. Judging by the sleekness and how it stalked cautiously to the water's edge, he deduced that it had to be T'Pol. Speak of the devil, he thought. And he didn't think she saw him. 

Trip watched as she removed her clothing, apparently having the same idea as he did. Before removing her tank top, he figured he'd better make his presence known. The last thing Trip needed was the Vulcan pissed off at him.

"Before you take that off, you might wanna know I'm out here," Trip called to her.

Her head snapped up in the direction of his voice. He hadn't meant to startle her.

"Vulcans do not share the concept of modesty as Humans do, Commander," replied T'Pol. She stripped off her remaining garments and strode gracefully into the water.

Trip blinked. He couldn't really see anything anyway, but his imagination was doing a wonderful job. He watched her disappear under the surface. 

T'Pol's head popped back up, much closer to him this time. He took a step towards her.

"Sorry if I startled you," Trip said. He watched as she moved closer, her features more distinguishable in the dark. 

"It's fine, Commander," T'Pol assured him. "Apparently we both had the same intentions of bathing."

Trip smiled and nodded. "Feels nice, doesn't it?" At her silence he continued. "The water washin' off all the sins of the day. Kinda religious, if y'ask me."

"Sins?"

"Nevermind," he sighed. "I guess I just like takin' baths. We're always takin' showers on the ship, ya know. It's jus' not the same thing."

"It does have a calming effect on the body," agreed T'Pol. Their eyes locked in the dimness. 

"Vulcans really don't get modest?" asked Trip, his voice suddenly huskier.

"No."

"Never? Not even when you're bein' ogled?" He presumed her eyebrow arched in the darkness.

"Are you ogling?" she asked. 

At his smile T'Pol moved closer, the water getting deeper. He was standing at shoulder depth. A few more steps and T'Pol would be underwater. "Be careful," he warned.

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he saw her face contort in pain and she disappeared underwater. Trip moved as fast as he could to her approximate position, but he felt the current pulling him away from the bank. 

"T'Pol!" he called out repeatedly. 

Nothing.

Trip tried not to panic. He strained his eyes in the darkness, scanning the swiftly moving river for any signs of the Vulcan. He barely registered the water sweeping him farther and farther away from shore. 

"T'POL!" he cried frantically. The water rushed around his head, preventing him from hearing much more than that. Trip's arms flailed, trying to keep his head above the surface and keep his legs and other parts from smashing against any rocks. The river raged around him. Somehow he'd been swept into the rapids and was perilously drifting further from the shore. This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind for a white water rafting trip. Trip surmised the very same thing happened to T'Pol. Thinking back to a mere minute ago, it looked as though she'd lost her footing, the current easily picking her up and carrying her off to God only knew where. Trip stopped fighting and let himself get carried along. The rapids had to end somewhere and he hoped it was soon. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Trip felt himself slowing down. He began swimming towards the riverbank. The rushing water sounds dwindled to a gurgle. He strained his eyes again for any signs of T'Pol. The panic was rising in his chest. Trip stopped and found he could stand firmly in the current, his feet once again planted in the rocky riverbed. He looked around and called out to her again.

"T'POL! Are you around here anywhere?"

He heard a faint "Commander!" 

"T'Pol!" He stood still; straining his ears to pinpoint what direction she was calling from. A wave of relief rushed through him. "Keep talkin' to me! I'm comin'!"

"Commander, this way," T'Pol guided him with her voice.

Trip swam towards her voice, which turned out to be across the river and down the bank. He slogged his way to the shore, squinting in the darkness.

"T'Pol?"

"Commander?" Her voice was much closer.

"I can't see a damn thing. Where are you?" 

"I'm right-" 

His foot collided with her leg and he went flying over her into the brush. 

"Here," she finished softly. 

Hearing his curses and groans in the darkness, T'Pol crawled to the bushes. She reached out a hand and was surprised to be pricked by the thorny mass. "Are you alright, Commander?"

Trip staggered his way out of the painful foliage and said angrily, "I'd be a hell of a lot better if I wasn't naked! Sonofabitch!"

"I dare say I think you're right," she confirmed. "You're bleeding."

"No shit, darlin'," he said, sitting heavily beside her. Trip wiped absently at the flecks of blood on his bare flesh. He looked at her. "You okay? Damn, you scared the crap outta me."

"I'm fine," replied T'Pol. There was a pause before she continued. "I did not realize how swift the current was."

With a sigh and a nod he asked, "How far do you think we got carried?"

T'Pol shifted her position so she could look at him in the darkness without squinting. Her knees brushed against his legs. "If I were to guess, I'd say at least two kilometers, possibly more."

"Do you think the others heard anything? Maybe they're already lookin' for us?" Trip tried to sound hopeful.

"Possibly. But I would not count on that."

"Great," he sighed again. Trip then remembered why they were swept away in the first place. His gaze skimmed up her body. "What happened, anyway? One minute you were there and the next, poof! You're gone!"

"I twisted my ankle on a loose rock, lost my footing and the current brought me here," she summed up. 

"How's your ankle now?"

"I believe it has swelled to at least twice its size," she said almost nonchalantly.

"Lemme see it," Trip said, feeling for her injured appendage. He gently grasped her calf and brought her foot into his lap. He tried not to think about how smooth her skin was. Or how naked she was. Or how naked he was. His fingertips prodded lightly at her ankle. Trip heard her inhale sharply. He wondered if it was due to pain or just his touch. 

"You shouldn't have followed me," T'Pol said quietly. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of his fingers dancing across her skin.

Trip snorted. "It really wasn't intentional. Once I let both feet leave the earth, I was swept up, too." He looked at her and smiled. "I wasn't tryin' to be a hero, honest."

T'Pol regarded him and replied, "You certainly make a lousy one."

His laughter rang out in the dark quiet. He nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I guess so. At least you're not alone. Might be here for a while til the others realize we're gone." 

"Indeed," she said. "There is no area to land a shuttle for many kilometers. We'll have to try and walk back at first light. Hopefully we'll meet Lieutenant Reed and the others halfway."

Trip's fingers stopped their ministrations. "You can't walk on this, T'Pol."

"I don't think I have much choice, Commander." T'Pol tried to retract her foot but his grip kept it where it was. 

"We're gonna have to secure this ankle somehow, then," he said. His fingers had inched up her calf. "Does it hurt up here?"

"No," she said quickly. "I'll be fine." T'Pol tried pulling her leg away again. This time Trip let go. 

"I'm gonna go find some leaves to wrap that with," he announced standing up. "Maybe you should go soak that ankle in the water. Might keep it from swelling further."

T'Pol looked up at him. He didn't see her gaze creep slowly up his body as he stood over her, waiting for her answer. She tried to stand as gracefully as her injured foot would allow. Trip grasped her upper arms and hauled her carefully to her feet. He tried to repress the shudder that rippled through him as her breasts brushed against his chest. He let go and stepped back quickly. They eyeballed each other in the dark, slowly backing away. T'Pol turned and limped to the cool river.

Trip sighed and turned towards the jungle. "I'm never leavin' Enterprise again," he mumbled. He picked his way through the plants, wishing the sun would rise soon so he could actually see what he was doing. But he knew he had several more hours of darkness. _The moons should be rising over the treetops soon_ , he thought. _That'll at least give enough light to see what I'm doin' with her ankle_. At the prospect of this, Trip's spirits lifted a bit. It was bad enough to be stuck on some strange world, but to be trapped in near total darkness was crazy. 

And to be trapped with a beautiful, naked woman was insane. "It's T'Pol," he told himself. "She may be gorgeous and naked, but she's a Vulcan." His brain tried to take control, but his body had already begun to respond. Maybe he should go take a soak in the river.

He ripped off large, flat leaves from a bush, making sure there were no thorns or twigs protruding. Trip tugged at thin, flexible branches and vines for securing the leaves around T'Pol's foot. He managed to keep his mind off her for a while, giving himself a chance to regain control. He wished again that he wasn't completely naked. He could have used his shirt for bandages. That would've worked much better. Not to mention reducing the temptation. 

***

Trip emerged from the jungle some time later, his arms full of leaves and vines. He was happy to note how much lighter it was by the river, the moons shining brightly. Trip placed his cargo on the ground and sorted through the best leaves. He looked around, spying T'Pol sitting on a rock. Her feet dangled in the rushing water of the river. She was leaning back on her elbows looking up at the night sky. His heart skipped several beats at the sight. 

The silvery moonlight cast a shimmering glow around her, accenting everything that her uniform did not. Trip's eyes followed up from her shins, which were submerged, over her knees and up to her thighs. He absently ripped at the large frond-like leaves. He'd always wondered if Vulcans had hair anywhere else on their bodies, and as his gaze traveled up to her hips, he got his answer. He let his eyes rest there for a moment before continuing their journey up her torso. He could see the lines of sinewy muscle on her thin frame. Trip knew she was anything but scrawny, however. She could probably take him out in two seconds. Damn, he thought. His heart pounded. His eyes came to rest on her full breasts, nipples standing out against the chill of the night and no doubt the water. He felt something begin to stir in his groin.

He looked away quickly and turned his attention back to his pile of vegetation on the ground. He would be content to just watch her sitting in the moonlight all night, but that was wrong. It was T'Pol, for crying out loud! 

Trip glanced back up at her. And he froze. What theâ€¦? Was she? Oh my God. She was! He stared for a moment, processing what he was seeing. Then he scrambled behind a tree, carefully so as not to scrape himself, and peeked around before once again turning away. 

He exhaled slowly and shook his head back-and-forth. Trip blinked rapidly for a few moments. He looked once again at T'Pol to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. _Nope_ , he thought to himself, _my eyes did not deceive me.  
_  
T'Pol's head was thrown back, pointing upwards towards the stars. He could see her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm that matched the movement of her fingers that slid in and out between her legs. She slowly sucked her bottom lip in, biting into it with her teeth. 

Trip couldn't believe his eyes. T'Pol was masturbating. He had no idea Vulcans even did such a thing. As he watched T'Pol effortlessly moving her hand, he knew it couldn't be a once in a lifetime occurrence. It looked natural. And Christ, it turned him on.

He felt his cock swell and begin to throb, telling him he would have to do what came natural as well. Trip cupped his balls, massaging them briefly before his hand inched up the hard shaft. He gave it a generous tug which caused a low growl deep in his throat. He began to stroke his cock, slowly at first. He looked around the tree once again to capture another mental picture for when he closed his eyes. Trip gave himself a firm squeeze. He knew this wouldn't take long. He used his left hand to brace himself against the tree. 

Trip chanced another look at T'Pol and saw her moving her hand much faster now. She had her eyes closed tight and ran her free hand through her hair. Trip could see her glistening body slightly quiver. She was almost there. 

Trip pumped away a little faster and felt his knees begin to buckle. He sagged against the tree, squeezing and stroking. His eyes rolled back into his head and he felt as if he was going to burst. He closed his eyes tight and reopened them to watch T'Pol reach her climax. It was sudden and precise. 

Trip too reached his ending. He gasped as he came onto the side of the tree. He moaned in a hushed tone. He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out in triumph and relief. As the last of the spasms subsided, Trip pressed his forehead against the cool bark to catch his breath.

He peered around the tree and saw T'Pol washing her hands in the water. She was also splashing water onto her lap and her chest. He saw her breathing steady and she smoothed her hair back into place. Once done, she gazed upward at the night sky. 

Trip stood still as his breathing slowed and his penis became flaccid and inert. He used a couple of leaves to wipe himself clean. As he felt the last ounce of blood drain from his face, he stepped out from behind the tree. He took a deep breath and re-gathered the vines and leaves from the ground and moved slowly towards T'Pol. 

Trip approached the water's edge and dropped to his knees. He began singing to himself, shredding more leaves and cutting through lengths of vine with his teeth. He didn't want to think about what he just saw or what he just did. Whacking off to T'Pol? He felt dirty and ashamed. But at the same time, Trip felt strangely invigorated. 

When he was satisfied that he had enough to wrap her foot, he gathered the best of his haul and stood up. He approached the water and the rock that T'Pol was lounging on. Making as much noise as he could, he splashed over to her.

"Got some stuff that I think we can wrap that ankle with," he announced proudly. Trip swallowed hard as he noticed her eyes raking up his form. _Oh shit, don't do that_ , he silently pleaded. _Not after what I just saw you doin', darlin'. Not after what I just did_. A thought suddenly occurred to him: could she smell him, evidence of what he'd done? His heart began pounding with panic. 

T'Pol sat up straight and eyeballed the strips of torn leaves in his hands. "Would you like me to do it?" she asked. 

Trip's heart rate began to slow. "Nah, I think I can manage." Trip dumped the greens down next to her and gently grasped her injured foot. He brought it up out of the water and rested it on his hip while he took the first strip of leaves. He turned slightly away from her to hide his package as well as his embarrassment. 

T'Pol frowned. "It's not your responsibility to care for me."

He turned his face back to her. "Maybe not," he replied, "but I'm goin' to anyway." Trip looked at her and smiled before returning to his task. It wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He needed something better than his hip to prop her foot on. _It's gonna have to work_ , he thought. He turned a little more towards her, moving her foot to the front of his leg.

T'Pol, for her part, was trying to hold her foot up for him. It was helping, though not much. She watched as he wrapped strip after strip around her foot and ankle. 

"How's it feelin' now?" asked Trip when the last 'bandage' was applied. He held the mess together in his hands before tying them up to make sure it was something T'Pol could live with.

"Better," she admitted. "Thank you." She held his gaze for perhaps a few seconds too long. T'Pol quickly looked away.

"Good," Trip said finally. "Hand me one of those vines, will ya?" His grip loosened as he leaned forward to take the rope from her, causing her foot to slip away from his hipâ€¦and into his crotch.

They both froze, the vine segment dropping noiselessly into the rushing water between their outstretched hands. Trip felt that familiar heat returning to his body and he cursed it silently. He felt his face beginning to flush. He looked at her in a panic, the bright moonlight now making things impossible to hide. _Be careful what you wish for, Tucker_ , he mentally chastised himself. 

CHAPTER TWO

Trip and T'Pol stared at each other for a few moments. Trip was the first to look away and returned his attention to wrapping her ankle. He silently cursed his body as it began to betray his calm exterior.

T'Pol cautiously handed him another vine segment. Trip quickly took it and wrapped it around her ankle, securing the leaves in place. Neither one of them had removed her foot from his crotch. Neither one dared. It was pressing firmly against his cock.

Trip swallowed and looked at her, a silent question of how her ankle felt. T'Pol gave him a barely perceptible nod; her eyes drifting briefly down his chest. The hand supporting her heel slowly slid up her calf, dropping her foot between his legs as Trip took a tentative step forward. Her gaze lifted back up to his and she nodded once again. His mouth upturned slightly. Trip kept her leg between his. He began to stroke the back of her leg, gently pushing it up into his groin. He closed his eyes as his testicles brushed against her smooth shin.

"You're becoming aroused," stated T'Pol softly.

Again, he thought. Aloud Trip replied, "Yes. So I am." He looked down and watched as his cock stiffened against her leg. His heart pounded in his chest as he glanced between her legs. He still held her leg against him. Trip sensed an invisible line had been crossed and knew the time for reversing his course of action had all but floated down the river.

With his left hand, Trip braced himself on the rock next to T'Pol's hip. He leaned in even closer. Their foreheads knocked lightly together. To Trip's delight, T'Pol inched closer, sliding her leg further between his so he was nearly straddling her thigh. He was fully hard now, his erection throbbing heavily against her leg. She raised a tentative hand to his chest and felt him tremble at her touch. T'Pol's other hand soon joined her first. Her fingertips lightly swept across his chest and down his ribs. 

"What are you going to do about it, Commander?" T'Pol purred. Trip felt his cock twitch at this new tone in her voice. _Where did that come from?_ he wondered. He watched as she removed a hand from his body and placed it on her other thigh. It traveled slowly up to her crotch. Her fingers paused briefly at the juncture between her legs before sliding between her folds. He gasped as she began to stroke herself.

"I think you've got the right idea, Sub-Commander," he breathed. Trip's right hand danced up her leg that was wedged between his. His fingertips drew lazy patterns against her skin. He could hear her respiration increase.

Trip's hips began to rock against her thigh. His hand found his cock and he pressed it firmly against her skin. His palm slid up and down the top of his shaft as his hips picked up the pace. The underside of his cock slid smoothly atop T'Pol's leg. 

He could feel her hot breath against his ear, her thumb stroking tentatively across his nipple. He moaned softly into her hair. Trip bent his head slightly, his lips brushing against the point of her ear. His tongue flicked out, tracing the edge of her ear, sliding slowly down and gently grasping her lobe between his teeth. 

Trip heard her gasp as her hands stilled. He smiled as he buried his face in her neck, his hips rocking madly. He was so close already. The fact that this was T'Pol sent a jolt of pleasure through him. The fact that she was letting him get this close, letting him do what he was doing and doing what she was doing nearly made Trip come that instant. His mouth opened against her neck, his tongue laving at her smooth skin. He wrapped his fist around his cock, pumping vigorously against her leg. Trip could feel her own stroking increase as well. She must be getting as close as he was. He could feel her hips bucking, her leg bumping up against him. 

T'Pol's fingertips left his nipple and journeyed down his stomach. She smoothed her hand across his abdomen, pausing briefly at his navel. She felt his stomach quiver. Her hand swept lower, following the thin line of hair from his navel to his groin. 

The Vulcan's curiosity seemed to get the better of her, Trip surmised, as he felt her hand gently cover his around his shaft. He ceased his action for a moment, savoring this new boldness of hers. He pulled back slightly, looking down between them. T'Pol's fingers worked madly at her folds, her legs spread as wide as she could get them. Trip fought back the orgasm that threatened to overtake him as he watched her pleasure herself. The smell of sweat mingled with the smell of her sex was pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me, T'Pol," he whispered. "I wanna see you come for me."

His words seemed to be the catalyst for her orgasmic climax. Trip felt her body tense against him, her fingers rapidly circling her clitoris. Even though he felt embarrassed and a bit caddish while watching her, he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as T'Pol suddenly threw her head back. Her grip on his hand around his cock tightened. A long, low sigh escaped her throat as she came. It was the closest thing to a moan Trip imagined he'd ever hear from her. Her hips bucked once, twice, and then her fingers stilled. 

Trip bent his head and licked the sweat beads rolling down her throat. After a few moments, she came down from her high and looked him in the eye. He saw a side of T'Pol he was sure few had ever seen. He had never felt so aroused in his life.

"Welcome back," Trip grinned. T'Pol's eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Her chest heaved slower and slower with each breath. 

Trip felt T'Pol's now free hand skate up his chest, over his shoulder and wrap around his neck, holding him to her. It was unnecessary as Trip had no intention of going anywhere. "I believe it's your turn," she whispered into his ear.

His eyes opened wide at her declaration. Still in amazement that he held on this long, a wicked grin spread out over his lips. Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected things to play out like this. He took a deep breath and looked her square in the eye.

Trip's hand began stroking again, though at a more languid pace. Her hand stayed on top of his. He was hoping to have this last a little longer but he knew he couldn't hold out forever.

Once again Trip felt himself rapidly approaching the edge. He could feel his balls tighten and his hips bucked erratically. And then he felt her thumb stroke lightly over the slit at the tip of his cock. It took all that he had not to roar like some wild animal. In an unconscious attempt to stifle himself, he bit down on T'Pol's shoulder. A loud moan escaped his throat as he came onto her leg. Her grip on his hand tightened as they milked his orgasm. He continued to rub his shrinking penis against her, his tongue swiping gently over the bite mark he made on her shoulder in a silent apology. 

Trip finally pulled back, gazing cautiously into T'Pol's eyes. Her look mirrored his own: confused yet content. He looked down sheepishly at the mess he'd made in her lap. He bent down and scooped up some water in cupped hands. He poured it over her leg. His hand followed the water, wiping away his semen from her skin. He repeated the process with himself and turned back to T'Pol. Trip helped her off the rock and together they ambled out of the water to the riverbank. 

***

They stood in uncomfortable silence for several moments. Trip wondered if he should say anything. He felt horrible, guilty, confused even. He was bewildered as to why all of a sudden he'd be so turned on by T'Pol. Maybe it was being naked outside in the dark with her? There was something decidedly primal about that. No, he decided, there had to be something else. Maybe there was something in the water.

Trip scratched at the back of his head and regarded the Vulcan. He'd never thought of her sexually before. At least not in vivid detail. Did he admire her physique? Definitely. Did his eyes linger a little longer on said physique when she occasionally wore that white suit on away missions? Absolutely. Did he sometimes look to see if he could spy a nipple poking through her clothing? Yeah, he knew he was guilty of that too. Of course, Trip had certainly never jerked off to thoughts or images of her. He'd never brought himself to do that. It felt invasive...weird...wrong somehow. This was T'Pol, right? And then this...incident happened. It defied any rational explanation. He never imagined he'd ever do what he just did. Trip had never allowed his thoughts to go that far.

"I suggest we walk," said T'Pol. Trip was startled by her announcement. "We should try to make our way back to camp."

"You can't walk on that, T'Pol," he repeated his words from earlier. Trip pointed to her injured foot. 

"I most certainly can." She sounded indignant T'Pol looked down at her ankle and back up at him. Her features softened. "With your help, of course." 

Trip nodded slowly and said, "Fine. But when we get back to Enterprise and the doc gives you a nice long lecture about addin' insult to your injury, I don't wanna hear my name involved."

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. "I will take full responsibility, Commander."

He regarded her for a few moments. Finally nodding his head again, Trip said, "Alright then. But I don't wanna hear any complainin', either." He tried to sound playful.

"I suspect the only complaining you'll hear is from yourself," returned T'Pol. 

Trip's smirk turned to a grin. He stepped next to her, grabbed her arm and slung it around his neck. He slipped an arm around her waist so he was supporting a good deal of her weight.

Trip was momentarily startled as their naked flesh touched once again. He swallowed quietly and stood up a little taller to try and regain his outward composure. "Let's get on with this, shall we?" Trip asked. T'Pol only nodded and they set off to find their crewmates.

***

He wasn't sure how long they'd been walking. Or rather, hobbling. It seemed like forever. It was much, much darker in the dense trees. They moved cautiously, picking their way through the foliage. The last thing Trip wanted was for one of them to trip on a tree root or slip in some mud and turn another ankle. T'Pol was keeping up quite well, Trip had to admit. She was light enough that the extra weight on him wasn't unpleasant. 

What was unpleasant, however, was the silence. It gave Trip far too much to think about. What happened on the rock was great. He still didn't fully understand it but he wasn't going to let that stop his pleasant memories of theirâ€¦whatever it was. That would stay in his head forever, he figured. But he still felt guilty for watching her from behind the tree. He felt even worse for jerking off while watching her from behind the tree. Trip had to tell her. It was only fair. She deserved to know, right?

Trip decided to break the silence. "Heh," he chuckled. "This is the worst three-legged race ever." 

"Pardon me?" questioned T'Pol. 

"You've never heard of a three-legged race before?" 

"Apparently not, Commander." T'Pol responded. 

Trip bit his tongue at her tone. "Well, lemme explain. Two people each tie one of their legs to the other's and they link bodies to race against other couples that do the same thing." 

"Sounds delightful," replied T'Pol icily. 

Trip sighed. Humor didn't seem to be working so he figured he'd get right to the point and stop beating around the bush. He took a deep breath. "T'Pol?"

"Commander?"

He noticed she was panting ever so slightly. Maybe they should stop and rest for a bit. Maybe that would make this easier.

"I have a confession to make," he said uneasily. Trip stopped suddenly, causing T'Pol to lurch forward a bit and just about loose her footing. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist, steadying her. Trip couldn't really see her expression in the darkness so he forged ahead. "I watched you."

T'Pol took a step away from him. "Watched me what?" she asked coolly.

Butterflies danced in his stomach. Maybe he should have kept is big mouth shut. "On the rock," Trip said. _As if that's gonna explain it all._

"The rock?" T'Pol asked. "You were with me on the rock."

"Um, before that," he said quietly. "When I was out gettin' leaves for your ankle. I came back and saw youâ€¦ya know, on the rock." _Shit_ , he thought, _I shoulda left it alone_.

"Masturbating?" asked T'Pol.

"Yeah." Trip always hated that word. "I watched you."

The Vulcan stood silently before him. As if it was possible, this made Trip even more nervous. He ran a hand through his hair and waited. He had a sickening thoughtâ€¦she could easily kill him. T'Pol probably knew a hundred more ways to kill a man than Trip did. His mind did a quick catalogue of self-defense measures, just to be safe. His heart pounded loudly in the silence of the night. His right hand crept slowly to his groin, protecting himself.

Finally T'Pol spoke. "I know."

It wasn't what Trip was expecting. Not at all. "Howâ€¦how do you know?" He felt his stomach drop down to his toes. 

"I could feel it. I sensed your presence." After a pause, T'Pol added, "I could smell youâ€¦your arousalâ€¦your discharge."

Trip's jaw dropped open. She could smell him? From that far away? He took an unconscious step backward. He knew she had a good sense of smell, butâ€¦he started to sweat.

"You knew?" Trip wasn't really sure what to make of this. He felt even dirtier. How did she manage to always turn the tables on him? He decided to change the direction of this conversation. "Bein' watched turns you on?"

She waited for a beat. "It would seem that way," admitted T'Pol reluctantly. "I've learned that when I am near you, your scent hasâ€¦an effect on me."

Trip had two options here. One, ignore it and suggest they continue to head back to try and find the others. Two, throw caution to the wind. He absently bit the inside of his cheek. 

_Fuck it_ , he thought. Trip took a step forward, his hands reaching out to rest on her hips. 

"Is that right?" he said lowly. He gently pushed her back against a bare tree. "What kind of effect?"

T'Pol reached up and placed her hands lightly on his chest. She looked up into the Commander's eyes. "A very pleasurable one," she whispered. She gently raked her nails across his skin and felt him shudder.

Trip cocked his head to the side, a grin spreading across his face. "Pleasurable, huh?" He licked his lips. "In what way, Sub-Commander?" 

He leaned in closer, nuzzling her neck. His body pressed firmly against hers. Trip felt her hands move slowly to his shoulders. Her voice was a soft puff in his ear.

"As I became more acquainted with the Humans aboard Enterprise, their odor became less and less offensive," T'Pol murmured. Her hands crept up behind Trip's neck as he pressed his hips into hers. "I find your personal scentâ€¦intoxicating."

T'Pol tipped her head to the side to give the Commander better access to her neck. His tongue and lips danced along her flesh causing her to gasp lightly. She felt his penis hardening against her leg as he pressed himself against her.

"I could say the same, Sub-Commander," Trip whispered against her neck. One of his hands slipped between their bodies, finding her sex. "I never thought I'd get close enough to a Vulcan to say that."

T'Pol rolled her hips to the rhythm of his fingers as she tightened her grip around his neck. "That's quite narrow-minded of you, Commander. We've been living among your people for a century." She turned her head and brushed her lips against his jaw.

Trip pulled back and looked her in the eye. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but y'all stayed in your own compounds for most of that century," he said. His other hand slid down T'Pol's thigh and slipped behind her knee. Trip lifted her leg up to wrap around his own. "There was no reason for me to believe I'd ever make friends with a Vulcan."

It was T'Pol's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I must admit," she said softly, leaning in to capture his lips briefly with hers. "I had similar thoughts for many years." 

"So are you the pot or the kettle?" asked Trip with a smirk. Her other eyebrow joined the first. Their gazes locked.

His fingers stopped what they were doing as he leaned in for another kiss. He felt a hand hold his head in place as his mouth opened to hers. Her warm tongue slipped out to meet his in a dance of building lust. Trip stroked his cock, rubbing the head against her wet folds. He gently slipped inside her.

Breaking from the kiss with a gasp, T'Pol rested her forehead against his. "I was neverâ€¦certain ifâ€¦Humans and Vulcansâ€¦would be compatible," she continued, pausing to take short clipped breaths. She arched her back against the tree, driving him deeper.

"Seemsâ€¦to meâ€¦we're compatible," replied Trip in a series of grunts. He pulled out and slid back in slowly. He lifted her leg higher and kissed her once more. 

T'Pol moved her hips slowly with the rhythm Trip set. He lifted her up off the ground, pulling her other leg around him. She had both of her legs wrapped tightly around him, the stronger one protecting the injured one. He drove into her again and again, her back sliding against the smooth trunk of the tree. T'Pol's mouth worked hungrily at Trip's, their tongues exploring the depths of each other's mouths. 

Trip had to pull away to catch his breath. He buried his head into her neck, pausing his thrusting. He shifted his weight, lifting her higher. T'Pol took the opportunity to lead. Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she began to bounce up and down on his cock. Trip gasped, biting her neck once again. She had amazing muscle controlâ€¦everywhere. He felt her muscles tighten around his cock. He groaned into her shoulder. He felt her muscles again ripple up his shaft. Trip absently wondered if Vulcans had a Kegel exercise as well. He was certainly benefiting from it right now. He silently thanked Mr. Kegel or the Vulcan equivalent thereof. 

"T-T'Pol," gasped Trip. "If you keepâ€¦doin' thatâ€¦this is gonna be overâ€¦real quick."

"Isn't that what we're driving for?" she asked, her mouth brushed against his ear. "Release, Commander."

He thrust again, panting. "Butâ€¦you haven'tâ€¦"

"I have," T'Pol assured him. "Twice."

Trip pulled back and stared at her. "Those wereâ€¦?"

She almost smiled. "Vulcan physiology is similar to Humans, but not identical." T'Pol pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

Trip's hips began to move again with renewed energy. T'Pol urged him on, rewarding him with one more orgasm. It was enough to push him over the edge. He came in a hot gush, slamming her against the tree. He held her there for a few moments as she kissed him softly. 

"Jesus Christmas," he finally breathed. Trip carefully put T'Pol back down on her own two feet. His own knees were shaking, he could only imagine having a bad ankle on top of it. He still held her tightly, dropping little kisses on her shoulder and neck. He felt her hands roam across his neck and shoulders.

"T'Pol? Did you hear that?" Trip turned around quickly. 

"The rustling, Commander?" T'Pol replied. 

"Yeah," Trip gritted his teeth. "I don't think we're alone." 

Trip jumped behind the tree and pulled T'Pol around with him. They waited for a minute before Trip peeked around to see if he could figure out what the noise was. 

"Shit," he cursed. 

"What?" T'Pol whispered. 

"I think we have companyâ€¦" 

"Trip! T'Pol! Are you there?" came the voice from afar. 

"It's Malcolm!" exclaimed Trip. And then it dawned on him. "Ah shit, it's _Malcolm_."

T'Pol looked at her companion and then around the tree. "Lieutenant Reed, overâ€¦" answered T'Pol before Trip pulled her back and covered her mouth. 

"T'Pol!" Trip hissed. "We're naked!" 

T'Pol pushed his hand away and stared at him blankly. "So?" 

"Don't you think this will look a little odd to Malcolm?" 

"Perhaps. And probably to Ensigns Mayweather and Sato as well." 

"Gah!" Trip spat. "They're here too?" He grabbed a couple of nearby leaves from a tree to cover himself. "Here!" He handed a couple to T'Pol as well. 

"What are these for?" T'Pol stared at him. 

"To cover yourself, T'Pol!" Trip looked frantic. "They're almost here!" 

"I am not modest, Commander. Remember?" 

Trip's eyes widened. "Uh, well, think of Malcolm, Hoshi and Travis. They might be a little embarrassed seein' you like this." 

"That may be true, Commander." T'Pol covered herself and stepped around the tree. 

"Sub-Commander! So happy to have foundâ€¦" 

Trip heard Malcolm's voice stop short. He rolled his eyes and stepped around the tree to join T'Pol. 

"Commander Tuckerâ€¦" Travis stammered. "You look a littleâ€¦flushed. Are you okay?" 

"Uh yeah, Travis," Trip wished himself dead at that moment. "I'mâ€¦we're fine." 

"Sub-Commander, your ankle," Hoshi pointed to the crude leafy wrappings on her leg. "You're injured."

"It will be fine," T'Pol replied. 

Malcolm looked amused. "Did we interrupt something?" He looked from Trip to T'Pol and smiled. He looked like he was going to burst. 

"No," answered Trip defiantly. "It's a long story, Mal." 

"Did it involve a serpent and an apple?" chuckled Malcolm. Travis and Hoshi were having trouble keeping themselves composed as well. 

"Ha ha," said Trip. "When you're finished havin' your fun, can ya give T'Pol a hand getting' back to the shuttle? She twisted her ankle." 

"I'll be fine, Commander." With that, T'Pol started limping back in the direction their crewmates came from. Hoshi followed closely behind. 

"Commander, what happened?" asked Travis. 

"I was swept away, Travis. Without a warning. Like night when the morning begins the day, I was swept away." 

"Sir?" Travis looked at Malcolm and then back at Trip. 

"Never mind," Trip sighed as he watched T'Pol walk away. "Let's go. And no starin' at my ass." 

***

"Well, everyone seems to check out alright," Doctor Phlox announced cheerfully. "No worse for the wear, except for the Sub-Commander's ankle. Which should be good as new in a couple of days." He smiled broadly and dismissed all five crewmen with a slight wave.

Trip helped T'Pol off the biobed and waited until the others had left Sickbay. "Doc?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"You didn't find anything, um, unusual in me or T'Pol?"

Phlox looked confused. "Noâ€¦was I supposed to, Commander?"

Trip exchanged a glance with T'Pol. His eyes pleaded silently with her that she handle this one. 

"The Commander and I engaged in activities we wouldn't underâ€¦normal circumstances," she explained. She raised an expectant eyebrow at the doctor. He was still frowning in confusion.

"I found nothing, Sub-Commander."

"Will you please check us again, Doc?" Trip asked, almost begging. 

"What am I looking for?" asked the Denobulan. 

"I dunno, something like that psychotropic pollen maybe. Only T'Pol and I went for a swim. Maybe there was something in the water," Trip suggested hopefully. 

The doctor ran his scanner over each one of them. "What activities did you two engage in, if I may ask? It might help me treat your problems more efficiently." He looked expectant. 

"Doctor Phlox, I'm sure you have an idea already so I need not state the obvious," said T'Pol coldly. She glared at Trip. He shrugged sheepishly.

Phlox smiled as he watched the exchange. He understood now. "I'm sorry to inform you, Commanders, that whatever effects you felt on that planet were produced entirely by your own systems."

The Human and the Vulcan stared at him. Commander Tucker leaned forward, urging the doctor to explain. Phlox complied.

"I can't find anything that isn't organic to your systems. I believe you're both victims of Mother Nature," the good doctor replied happily. "Don't worry, though. Doctor-patient confidentiality prevents me from sharing this with anyone else." He allowed himself a chuckle as he walked away. "Good day, Commanders." 

Trip and T'Pol eyed each other warily and walked towards the sickbay doors. As the doors slid shut behind them, Trip turned to her. He didn't know what to say. 

"I'll see you after our shifts, Commander," stated T'Pol. "I believe we need to talk."

Trip nodded. "Yeahâ€¦that's probably a good idea."

"'Talk' being the operative word, Commander?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah," Trip replied with a nod, "exactly."

"Goodbye then," said T'Pol as she turned to walk away. "And Commander?"

Trip looked up. "Yeah?"

"No staring at my ass."

Trip shook his head. "Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

T'Pol sighed. "I said that I would see you in the mess."

Trip smiled. "Okay then. See ya later."


End file.
